I love your venom
by Destroya Black
Summary: Coleção de Drabbles sobre o casal Tom/Harry, para I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.
1. Going Away

****Fanfic para I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**GOING AWAY**

* * *

Você olha para o espelho que antes costumava conter a imagem de Sirius e você só consegue enxergar o seu maldito olho verde. E então dói.

Dói de um jeito que nem mesmo a falta dos seus pais doera, porque você nunca havia os conhecido. Sirius havia lhe conhecido, Sirius havia lhe falado que você não iria ceder o mal e que havia dois lados nessa história, e que não importavam a influência, mas o que você decidisse fazer com ela. Sirius estava ali quando Voldemort tomou conta da sua mente e tudo era ódio. Mas Sirius não estava mais ali; assim como Voldemort, e de uma maneira doente você sente falta do assassino dos seus pais, porque sem ele as emoções tomam sua mente, e você _não _quer sentir.

E então é a hora do banho e as lágrimas escorrem enquanto você encara as cicatrizes na batalha no Ministério, o dia em que Sirius se fora.

Você já deveria estar acostumado, não deveria? Mas esse tipo de dor nunca é suportada; ela nunca se acomoda ao seu corpo como se já pertencesse a ele.

E tem uma navalha na gaveta e talvez se você terminar com isso a dor vá embora e talvez tudo acabe, e você nem vai se sentir culpado por deixar o mundo sem o famoso Eleito, porque você não irá pensar. Ela é tão fria contra a sua pele e isso de algum jeito é bom – o lembra da tarefa no lago do Torneio Tribuxo e da água que parecia cortá-lo enquanto você nadava, de um tempo que Sirius ainda estava vivo. Você a sente sendo pressionada contra suas veias verdes e tudo parece tão _frágil_... Quase conseguindo alcançar.

_NÃO!_

Um grito na escuridão da sua mente e ele não pertencia a você de jeito nenhum, porque esse instinto de autopreservação já fora embora há muito tempo. É _dele_.

Voldemort voltara.

A dor iria embora.

Você larga a navalha na pia e talvez sorriria se ainda soubesse abrir os lábios e transformá-los nisso. Mas você tenta e uma careta aparece, mas não importa, não é como se você fosse precisar de um sorriso mesmo. Porque ele pode fazer por você.

E você finalmente está pronto para entregar sua mente á ele.

_Olá, Tom._


	2. Enough

**Enough**

Ele costumar sentar e assistir as vítimas sendo torturadas pelos seus comensais, assim sujando suas mãos com sangue imundo, mas ainda podendo ver a beleza das lágrimas correndo pelo rosto daqueles humilhados.

Tom Riddle adorava a imagem que as lágrimas passavam – de que alguma inocência estava sendo quebrada; de que até as pessoas que pareciam as mais corrompidas ainda tinham algo pelo qual lamentar.

A fragilidade era uma forma de arte e ele adorava espalhá-la.

Mas haviam certas pessoas que ele se permitia torturar. Como sangues-puros, ou até mesmo um sangue-ruim, se ele fosse de alguma maneira alguém que merecesse a tortura e o Avada Kedavra misericordioso do Lord das Trevas.

E depois de muito causar dor, ele passava por cima dos corpos e nem ao mesmo se dignava á olhá-los, afinal, os olhos já haviam fechado e não havia mais nada que o chamasse a atenção.

Até que um dia chegou Harry Potter.

Torturar o garoto de olhos verdes não era o bastante, ver as lágrimas não era o bastante, _causa-las _não era o bastante. De certa forma, nada parecia satisfazer a necessidade insaciável com o bruxo das trevas sentia quanto estava próximo do garoto que tanto tentaram afastar dele.

E ele tampouco queria matá-lo.

Os olhos de Harry Potter eram verdes como um Avada Kedavra, e observá-los se enchendo de lágrimas era como uma terapia para o homem.

E Lord Voldemort há muito tempo precisava de algo que o confortasse.


	3. Teaching You

**Teaching You**

Ele era o queridinho de Dumbledore. O herói dos gryffindors estúpidos. O garoto que quase sempre o ultrapassava nas aulas de DCAT. O apanhador irritante que sempre estava o convidando para as partidas de quadribol. O perseguidor que fingia ver todos os seus movimentos quando na verdade não sabia de nenhum.

Harry Smith havia, sim, tentado tornar-se amigo do monitor de Slytherin. Ele também havia lido livros pelo qual Riddle partilhava algum interesse. Sentado "acidentalmente" ao lado do garoto de olhos azuis na aula de História da Magia. Responder perguntas sobre Artes das Trevas no Clube do Slugue. E também fora um dos primeiros a dizer que "Riddle daria um bom professor", quando ele deixara escapar na aula o que pretendia fazer da vida.

O jovem bruxo não entendia qual era a cisma do garoto consigo. Mas como havia dito um certo alguém, era melhor manter os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda; então foi em um primeiro de junho que ele aceitou pela primeira vez um convite de Smith para vê-lo no jogo daquele final de semana.

E ele foi. E ele havia sentido um formigamento muito estranho na barriga quando o gryffindor agarrou o pomo e direcionou um sorriso em sua direção, de todas as pessoas que estavam na plateia fora ele que o garoto procurava.

E Tom Riddle também sentiu uma certa ardência nos olhos quando em um dez de janeiro do outro ano, Harry havia dito que o amava.

Mas ele não chorou.

Preferiu um sorriso as lágrimas. E um beijo há uma resposta.

Porque ele não era frágil, e nunca seria.

Mas Tom Riddle tampouco sabia que Harry Smith o ensinaria a sentir – e chorar e sorrir e amar.


	4. Tears

**Tears**

Havia algo de tão bom nas lágrimas dele, não havia, Tom? Mostrava que ele era humano, que era bom e _sentia_. Ao contrário de você. E já que você não podia ser salvo, se contentar com a salvação dos outros era a única coisa que lhe restava.

Ele colocava as mãos na frente do rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que caiam e deixavam seu rosto vermelho. E você tentava enxergar de todas as maneiras. Até mesmo sendo gentil, porque com ele você conseguia: um beijo sob os fios desalinhados, na testa, nos dedos das mãos, e um carinho que você não poderia dizer de onde vinha porque até mesmo você não tinha noção disso. Mas de certa forma era bom.

Era bom ter alguém para quem voltar no final do dia. Alguém que você sabia se preocupar. Alguém que olhasse para você e visse muito mais do que o futuro líder do mundo bruxo e uma das pessoas mais cruéis. Você não tinha culpa de ter nascido assim, assim como não tinha culpa de achar as lágrimas dele tão bonitas; elas eram algo que você não podia ter, os que as tornava tão preciosas, e tão belas no rosto daquele que você um dia esperava que o ensinasse a chorar.


End file.
